


Above the Fold

by scheherezhad



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacht loves the moments when he can make Graves lose his composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Fold

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the ever-patient [moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis) for indulging my obsession with this game and betaing this thing for me. Any lingering weirdness is entirely of my own doing.

Xpidercoven is on the front page of the weekly campus newspaper. Above the fold, even. The photo they used is of him jumping off the stage to get up in some guys' faces while the rest of the band tried to stop him and Graves was yelling at him. Nacht thinks it's pretty cool; Graves is ungrateful for the free publicity.

"We're on it because you picked a fight with the audience in the middle of our set!" Graves complains when Nacht shows it to him. They're sitting under a shade tree in the quad between classes, and Graves gestures broadly with his black lace parasol as he speaks. Nacht occasionally has to dodge taking a beaded fringe in his eye.

He shrugs and tosses the paper on top of his bag. "Those guys shouldn't've been lookin' at you like that. Not that I can blame 'em, what with you bein' dolled up in them tight pants an' all. Can see your religion in that pair." He thinks Graves is turning red under that white makeup, but he slouches back against the tree instead of looking because it drives Graves nuts when he thinks Nacht just doesn't give a shit. "Anyways, 's publicity, ain't it? Exposure. Oughta get some gigs with our name out there."

"I am not of a mind to play at any venue that would welcome its entertainers to initiate altercations," Graves says. He's pulling out the five-dollar words because he's feeling pissy now.

"C'mon," Nacht says, wrapping a lock of Graves's long hair around his finger and tugging, "you know it don't matter when you're on the stage. You love being the center of attention."

"As if you don't?" Graves mutters, trying to unwind his hair from Nacht's grip. Nacht cups the back of his neck with his other hand and pulls him closer instead, wanting to smear that dark lipstick like a kid who'd rather scribble than color in the lines. Graves pushes against his chest. "Nacht, stop. I have class soon."

Nacht crushes their mouths together anyway. Graves drops his parasol and slaps Nacht on the side a couple times; when Nacht doesn't let go, he kisses back twice as hard. Yeah, this is what Nacht wants, this push and fight. Graves may say he hates how Nacht riles him up, but who wouldn't do it when it gets results like this? He loves breaking down that cool act and making Graves show all the ugly he hides behind his pretty face and pretty words. Makes it feel like they're the same.

They kiss for a few long minutes, until Nacht tries to drag Graves into his lap. That earns him a sharp bite to his lower lip, and Graves yanks out of his grasp. He takes one look at Nacht and scowls.

"I can already tell my makeup is ruined."

Nacht takes in the smears of black and white muddying into grey over the bottom half of Graves's face. Kinda cool looking, actually. It has a little Marilyn Manson vibe going on. "Ain't half bad, baby."

"Ugh. I'm going to have to redo my entire face, now, and I only have ten minutes before class starts." He stands and snatches up his things. "I hope you're happy."

Nacht watches him stomp off to go primp in the closest bathroom, and he smirks as he swipes his sleeve over his own face to scrub off whatever makeup had transferred onto him. "Like you wouldn't believe," he says, even though Graves is too far away now to hear him.

Settling back against the tree again, he tears a section off the back page of the newspaper and idly magics it into a series of origami shapes. Maybe he'll frame the article or some shit. Might be worth a lot someday, if the band goes anywhere. He tears the front page off and folds it up, sticks it in his jacket pocket to save.

His origami ends up as a rose. Maybe Graves'd like it.

Nacht stares at it for a minute before crushing it in his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: "Nacht and Graves sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." More thanks to moriavis for coming up with one that makes it sound like I'm an actual adult instead of a pretender.
> 
> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://scheherezhad.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing.


End file.
